Layla
by powmia94
Summary: Layla was trying to find her biological parents, what happens when she get's more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

On my 16th birthday I was given the greatest `gift of all: the opportunity of emancipation.

See when I was born, my mother gave me up for adoption right after I was born. I'm what you call a fire station baby. I was dropped off in a basket wrapped in a blanket with a note. I know, I know, it's total Harry Potter sounding shit. Another reason my friends sometimes refer to me as the Chosen One.

I decided after my 15 years of foster care and group homes that I was ready to be out and about on my own. I didn't need Mrs. Gibbons constant nagging, I didn't need to be sharing my rooms with children whom still regularly wet their beds, and I definitely didn't need to share a bathroom with pervy boys who tried to sneak in on me showering.

Once I made up my mind, I began the process of paperwork. There were wavers and forms and hearing out the ass just to get a judge to consider even in the slightest to let me become emancipated. My best friend Allison had already gone through the process 2 months ago and said it was a bitch and a half just to get them to give you an appointment. She went with me to get my paperwork and to all the various buildings around downtown. Seattle was a big city after all.

Finally when it came down to the last of the forms I was stumped. Allison and her boyfriend Jason had met me at Barnes & Noble and were helping me finish up.

"Honestly, Layla, I don't understand this one at all…" We were staring at a form stating that both parents of said child needed to sign over full custody of the child to the state of Washington terminating all parental rights. I didn't have parents, how the fuck to do I get this signed?

"Guys, I don't even have a fucking birth certificate! How do I get this signed?!" I was panic whispering waving the paper in the air exasperated. I had been at this for months now and it was like a nonstop avalanche of obstacles.

I rested my forehead on the table allowing my mass of curly brown hair to fan out around me. I was average in all honesty. I had chocolate hair that had a mind of its own, due to the ringlet curls that had practically matted. I was too skinny for most guy's tastes and pale. Not like the pretty alabaster skin, I was sickly pale. The only things I had going for me was my height, 5'9", and my eyes. They were a bright green that sometimes made me feel pretty.

Jason patted my arm, "Really, Lay, if your mom gave you up, that means you don't need her signature, just your pop's. We just have to figure out who that is…" Jason was a good guy. He was probably the only one out of our friend's non-orphan. He was tall, light sandy hair, blue eyes, million-dollar-smile, in other words: Allison scored a good one.

Allison looked sat me with pity. She was the beauty queen of the group. She was half Native American, with tan skin, dark hair, but piercing gray eyes. She was a total dork but the best friend you could ever imagine. She was sarcastic as hell, told it like it is, broke all the rules, and had the loyalty of soldier. In other words, she was my family. Her, Jason, and I were a family.

I sighed drinking my coffee, "I guess I have to go back to city hall and ask for my birth certificate." It was 2:35, if I caught the bus in time I just might be able to do this.

Allison and Jason nodded helping me shove the papers back into their folders as I placed the into my backpack and slipped on my jacket. "I'll see you guys later," I waved at them and I stuck my headphones into my ears.

I sat on the bus listening to AltNation, waiting for my stop to come. It was December here in Seattle, otherwise known as the frozen tundra. Even in skinny jeans, Bean boots, wool socks, a comfy army green sweater, and a heavy vintage biker jacket and hat I was freezing. I saw the stop coming up and made my way to the front of the bus.

As I departed, a man practically running, with his briefcase and scalding hot coffee crashed right into me. I fell on my ass as the hot coffee seeped in pass my sweater hitting bare skin. I cried out in pain as the man began to yell.

"Watch where the fuck you are going kid. I have a meeting and now because of your sorry good for nothing ass, I am late. And I don't have a coffee. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners street rat?!" he berated me as I sat on the icy sidewalk, scalding coffee burning me as the cold beneath me froze my ass.

The man was obviously a wealthy man. He had copper hair sporadically going in all directions, a navy suit, and pale skin. He turned on his heels dismissing me, as his black trench coat swung in my face. I pushed myself up off the sidewalk and wiped off my hands on my jeans. I looked down to see a brown coffee stain marring my favorite cozy sweater.

_I can't afford another winter sweater _I thought to myself as I turning into City Hall. I walked up to the window where I was met by a older woman with gray hair, "Hi ma'am, I was just wondering if I could get a copy of my birth certificate please?"

She peered over her glasses at me, "Yes dear, its $25 and I will need your name please."

I dug into my wallet finding that I had only $30 left in cash. I groaned knowing I wouldn't be able to buy coffee for a while. I handed her the money under a small slot I the counter, "Um Layla, Layla Zeppelin Hunter." I answered. She looked confused by my name as most did and began typing.

"I'll have it printed out right away dear," she responded and I smiled. I looked around the marble building and waited. Patience wasn't one of my virtues.

She handed me the paper and wished me a lovely day and I the same. I tucked the paper into my backpack and headed back to Allison and Jason's apartment. Since becoming emancipated, Allison and Jason moved in together after Jason's parents moved to Paris. His parents were art dealers and felt that he was old enough to take care of himself, only returning for holidays and big meetings back in the states.

The apartment was huge. They had six bedrooms, a full kitchen, dinning room, balcony, tv room, theater, small gym. The place was a palace as long as both of them kept their grades up. I was only allowed to spend the night twice a week but already had a room of my own with a perfect view of the space needle.

I greeted the doorman, a gray-haired man named Nigel, whom was always someone pleasant to see, he tipped his hat at me, "Good evening Ms. Hunter, what happened to your sweater?" he asked.

I waved and smiled, "Nice to see you, Nigel. Some crabby businessman who needs a good kick in the ass." I responded and made my way to the elevator bank.

After being greeted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, I dropped all of my stuff on the counter as Allison poured batter onto the skillet, "So did'ya get it?" she asked.

"Yup," I responded popping the 'P'.

Jason walked out of the TV room and into the kitchen, "What's it say?" and leaned on his elbows and nodded towards my backpack. I shrugged picking a grape off of the vine that was in a bowl on the counter.

"I don't know, I don't want to look. Spoil the illusion you know?" I said sitting in a barstool as Allison placed a stack of pancakes in front of me. She was such a Suzie Homemaker already.

"Look, Layla, you have to. It's not like he's some knight in shinning armor, he's a guy that didn't come for you, I'm sorry that he didn't' but there is no illusion to shatter. No smoke and mirrors. He missed out on raising one hell of a person but you shouldn't praise him."

I nodded shoveling a piece of pancake into my mouth, "Will you hand me my backpack, Jason?"

He walked over to me handing me the bag and I fished out my folder I had tucked it into. Allison and Jason stood in front of me watching me read over the document:

NAME: **FIRST: **Olivia **MIDDLE:** Alice **LAST: **Swan

*SECONDARY NAME: **FIRST:** Layla **MIDDLE:** Zeppelin **LAST:** Hunter

SEX: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: 12/25/1994

PLACE OF BIRTH: La Push, Washington, United States, **Native America Indian Reservation**

TIME OF BIRTH: 11:47 PM

WEIGHT: 9lbs. 7 oz.

LENGTH: 27 in.

MOTHER: **FIRST:** Isabella **MIDDLE:** Marie **LAST:** Swan

AGE OF MOTHER: 15

FATHER: **FIRST: **Edward **MIDDLE:** Anthony Mason **LAST:** Cullen

AGE OF FATHER: 16

LEGITAMITE: NO

I couldn't believe it. It was all here. I could finally put names to the imaginary faces. I never knew where I was born, when I was born, what my parents names were. And finally I knew.

"So, who's mom and pop?" Allison asked.

It took me a minute to register her speaking to me, "Oh, um, Isabella Swan, and uh, Edward Cullen…" I answered. Allison made a move to grab the paper to look but jerked it back; I couldn't let go of something like this. It was the filler to the holes in my past.

Jason left and came back with his laptop, "Well let's Google this son of a bitch," he began typing and just kept starting at the names one the paper. Isabella Marie Swan, she sounded nice, like a homemaker mom that stayed at home to watch the perfect and pristine house, while he sounded very commanding and strong.

"Well looks like pop here is a successful doctor here in Seattle, works at Seattle Grace as chief of surgery. He specializes in cardiology and went to Harvard for undergrad then Hopkins for med school. You're daddy is smart fucking guy there, Lay." He nodded and he began typing again.

I sat in my stool taking it all in. I could find him. I could track him down and I could get his signature and be free. Yeah it was nice to have a name to go with the future face I would see, but he didn't want me and I didn't want him. I wanted to be able to control my life without having a fucking foster family. I would live with Jason and Allison and go to school. Be my own person for once.

"Well, I'll see about it in the morning I guess." I looked at my watch, 7:30 pm. I still had a lot of homework to do and shower. I made my way down the hall to my room, did my homework, showered, and let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I turned to look at the Needle and was met with rain. I slipped on skinny jeans and my thrift store bean boots, threw on sweater and swiped on some mascara and headed out the door. I made my way to the bus stop and slip on my ear buds as I was met with a pearljam song. I hummed along until I was greeted with the sight of Seattle Grace hospital.

I exited and made my way to the lobby. I walked up to the first white lab coat I had seen and tapped them on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Dr. Edward Cullen?" I asked.

The man turned around. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a very noticeable southern drawl, "Yes ma'am, well I can tell you where his office is but no promises he's in there. He may be in surgery."

I smiled, "I can just wait in his office I guess," I shrugged. I could wait a while, it was Saturday, I didn't have school so who cared.

He nodded, "I was just about to drop something off for him, I'll show you the way," he held his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Dr. Jasper Hale by the way, Pediatrics."

I shook his hands, "Layla Hunter," he motioned for me to follow him and we walked up the stairs, past a breezeway and into a hallway were an all glass office sat. the door was shut with the nameplate displaying Dr. Edward Cullen MD. Chief of Surgery was plastered.

Jasper opened the door and slid a folder onto his desk. "If I see him, I'll let him know you're in here. Nice to meet you Ms. Hunter." He waved and left the door open. I took my phone out of my backpack and began to mess around on twitter, instagram, and pinterest.

About 25 minutes passed and I heart a soft knock on the doorframe, when I turned around I was shocked….

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Cullen, did we have an appointment?" he asked. This was the man, the man who walked into me and yelled at me yesterday. He was the man who berated me in front of strangers and burned me. It was _him_.

He seemed to not recognize me, "Uh, hi, no we didn't, actually it's kind of a funny story why I'm here." I nervously laughed at the end.

Edward stepped around his desk and took a seat smoothing out his stripped tie and looked over at me, "Really Ms. Hunter, I don't have a lot of time. I'm a busy man with lives at stake."

I nodded, "right, um see I am trying to get emancipated and to do so I have to have the signatures of both of my parents to terminated parental rights, so if you can just sign this, I will be out of your way and out of your hair," I said sliding his the form.

His face froze. He didn't move a muscle or an eyelid. His whole body was like a statue. I waved my hands in his face, "heeeeellllloooo!"

He blinked rapidly and then stared at me, "Look this is a funny joke, who set you up to this? Jasper? Emmet? Oh my god, Rose. She was always wanting to get me back…" I just looked at him.

"Uh, no, sorry, no joke here. I get that this is a shock to you but really, just sign the damn thing and I'm gone. We can pretend like this never happened and I don't exist," I said nodding back to the paper.

He looked at me confused, "Ms. Hunter, I am positive that I am not your father. I have no children and I would know if I did so. This is all one misunderstanding. I am not your father, and that's all I have to say."

He stood up and was making his way to the door to ask me to leave when I blurted out, "Isabella Swan!" I stuttered. "My birth certificate, it lists an Isabella Swan as my mother…"

The air was charged; he stared at me in shock once again and looked around the office. He shut the door and hurried to his desk, "Your mother is Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I nodded, "I was given up for adoption but I recently got ahold of my birth certificate, there was one in my basked but it got lost in the shuffle of me moving. I wen to city hall yesterday and got my copy, Isabella Swan is listed as my mother and you as my father. Apparently I'm from La Push?" I rambled. I knotted my fingers in my lap and kept looking down not wanting to see his face.

He finally cleared his throat, "I'll um, be right back." He darted out of the office at full speed.

EPOV:

She didn't do it. She told me she had taken fucking care of it. That I had NOTHING to worry about.

And yet I sit here with someone sitting in my office claiming to be something I had been told was handled.

I needed Emmett. I needed jasper. I needed Rose. I needed someone who understood what was going on. I ran down to ped's but Jasper had just scrubbed in, so I ran to ortho but Em was busy. I prayed to God Rose wasn't in delivery and was about to cry tears of joy when I saw her sitting behind the desk charting.

"Rose!" I screamed and waved her over.

She looked up at me, worried with how odd I must have looked: winded, sweating, pale, and nervous. I was Edward fucking Cullen, I was never nervous.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?" she asked and she walked up to me.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a storage closet, "Rose, do you remember when we were 16, and I nailed Bella Swan after James and I made that bet?" I asked. She had to remember, everyone at Forks High that year had to remember. Bella, the resident prude and somehow best friend of my little sister Alice, was the centerpiece to the ultimate bet. Nail the swan girl and I get Jame's jeep.

She huffed, "Are you fucking kidding me, Edward. You pulled me aside at work to reminisce on your glory days?! Yes I fucking remember what you did to that poor girl. And no we are not talking about it!" she went for the door but I stopped her.

"Rose, there's something I never told anyone after the bet…" I trailed off.

She glared at me, "What Cullen, did you take pictures of her naked too?"

I grabbed her shoulders and braced myself, "she um, she came to me after the bet…" I sighed trying to push out the rest of the sentence I had never told anyone in 16 years, "she came to me after we got back from spring break. She said she was pregnant and it was mine." I rushed out.

Rose stiffened and starred at me, "What do you mean she was pregnant and it was yours," she clipped, her nostrils flaring.

I dropped my head and pulled at my hair with both my hands, "look Rose, she came to me and told me the baby was mine. I told her I couldn't have a kid. I had Harvard and med school, _I couldn't have a kid_. I gave her $300 and told her to take care of it." I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

"_Are you fucking kidding me Edward_?!" Rosalie screeched. She was red at the face and fuming. "Do you know how many teenage girls I have coming in alone, delivering a baby alone because the father 'couldn't have a kid'?! So help me God Edward Cullen there better be a reason you are telling me this."

I looked down, "Bella didn't take care of it, Rose. She went through with the pregnancy. She had the kid. It's not even a fucking kid anymore. I have a sixteen year old in my office asking me to sign my rights to her over." I pulled at my hair again. "What do I do, Rose?" I asked sounding pitiful.

"Oh my God. You have a kid?! Edward, you have a sixteen year old kid!" It finally sunk in with Rosalie where I was going with this and she pulled me up by my scrubs. "Show her to me."

I looked up at her like she had grown three heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**This goes out to C.L.M.96 for being the first to review-Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rose, she's not an exhibit. She is still a child for God's sake." I admonished. I sat down with my elbows on my knees and head in my hands. "I can't go back in there, it's too much."<p>

All I could think about was that after all these years here she is. I had thought that every connection to Bella Swan was cut, every loose end tied up. Then a teenager walks into my office, as actual physical proof of that night. It was all crashing in around me. My parents would be _destroyed_ if they knew what I had done to Bella all those years ago. My sister would kill me. Emmett would beat the absolute shit out of me. Alice would cry. Jasper would be disappointed.

Rose put her hand on my arm, "look Edward, I know she's not an exhibit, and I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you have a daughter. An actual living breathing daughter. And I am just thankful as all hell that it didn't come from that walking tramp-stamp of a whore, Tanya."

I let out a breath, "You're right. It's just that, if she never needed that paper signed I would never have had to know about her. I wouldn't have to be in this situation. And I wouldn't have to track down Bella."

She nodded and I stood up, "Rose, I need to do this on my own. I'm hiding in a fucking closet from my sixteen year old daughter I didn't even know existed sixteen minutes ago." I sighed, "When did my life turn into a Jerry Springer special?"

She laughed and hugged me as we walked out. I gave her a wave as she went back to her desk and I headed for my office, "Hey Cullen!" she called out.

I turned to look back at her, "yeah?"

"She's probably just as freaked out about this as you. Don't scare her off." She smirked and went right back to work as if nothing happened. I had to give it to her, if I came to her confessing the murder of my father in cold blood, she wouldn't say a damned thing.

Layla POV:

I sat in the office a good 20 minutes before I knew he wasn't coming back. I had snooped around looking at all the plaques and pictures. He had gone to Harvard undergrad and Hopkins for med school. He specialized in cardiovascular surgeries and was the chief of surgery. There was a photo of him and two older looking people, his mom and dad I assumed, standing with him in front of a fireplace he in a graduation cap and gown. Another of him with a small petite sprite looking girl, with a short pixie cut and bright blue eyes, maybe his girlfriend?

After my quick snoop around the office, I decided that I must have scared the poor bastard off. I rose from my seat across his desk and began to make my way out of the room. Once I was in the hallway I realized that from the café downstairs I could see into his office. _Yes, I know I have slight stalking tendencies, but if we are being honest, it's hardwired into every girl. How are all FBI agents no female at this point?! _I made my way down the main staircase and into the café and ordered a coffee and found my seat.

I pulled out one of my favorite books, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, out of my backpack and plopped it onto the table. I dug into the dark abyss that is the front pocket of my backpack—we all know this is the dumping ground for every gum wrapper we've ever had, wallets, spare pens, and of course tampons that we have ever used in our lives—and retrieved my headphones and began to listen to the smashing pumpkins, another fellow Seattle friendly band.

Mid jam-out session to Today, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I pulled the headphone out and turned to my left, "yes?" I asked.

There stood a man about 6 foot 5 in navy scrubs, "Aren't you a little too old to be reading Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Bite your tongue. There is no such thing as being too old." I quipped. Who did this guy think he was?!

He smiled down at my goofily, "Oh thank God. I thought you might be another one of those fare- weather fans who only read the good books because of the movies." He sat down across from me opening a plastic box that contained a sandwich, "What makes it so special for you?" he asked as he took a giant bite.

I smiled. He wasn't someone I would every want to date, but was like a friend I had known before; very warming and gentle. "Eh, you know, I can relate. The whole no parents, living with people you _hate_, the only difference is, Harry has Hogwarts and I have Mount Cedar High School. Nothing close in comparison. One is an enchanting castle full of adventure, the other is a dungeon full of dimwits who have either bleached their hair so much all their brain cells are dead, or they're too stoned to function."

He let out a hearty laugh as he continued to eat, "I like you. No filter, that's probably why…" he whipped of his hands on a napkin and stuck one out to me, "Emmett Cullen, Ortho specialist and fellow Harry Potter fan."

I froze, it couldn't be. I mean there may be more than one Cullen family in the world but at the same hospital… no they were related. "Um, do happen to have any relation to an Edward Cullen?" I squeaked out.

He shook his head, "Yeah! He's my younger brother, but my boss, nasty mess that makes for during family holidays—hey where are you going?" he questioned as I began to stuff all of my things back into my backpack and hurry away.

"Sorry!" is all I called out as I made a break for it to the exit sign.

I knew I couldn't go back to Allison and Jason's place, too many questions I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to go back to Ms. Gibbon's house. I wanted to go a place that was mine, and mine alone.

A couple years ago, I had found this place just outside the district in Seattle. There was a small park and behind it a meadow. Most people were too scared to venture into the forests of Washington unless it was a trail—and for good reason too. I still had a sleeping bag tucked away there and could use a sweater for a pillow. I decided I would come back to the hospital tomorrow to collect the paper work.

I took the train out to the park and grabbed the small keychain flashlight I had and began to search for my hiding spot. Tucked away behind one of the rusted tubes was my sleeping bag and I began my small trek to the meadow.

With my bag all nice and warm I curled up and settled in for the long night ahead of me.

My sleep was dreamless and I was up on and off again trying to clam myself down—I got anxiety when I slept alone regardless of where I was.

I guess I finally made it to bed for a few hours when I felt someone nudging my foot. At first I forgot where I was and thought it was just Allison trying to wake me up for school.

After the incessant nudging wouldn't stop, I rolled over to find not Allison, but Edward.

"Shit" was all I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for hanging in there y'all! The holidays and finals are getting to me but no worries; I'll try to post more over the break. Enjoy.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

I looked up at him with one eye squinted in the glare of the sun trying to peak through the ever present clouds, "Uh, sleeping?"

He crouched down and folded his arms, "In the middle of the woods, alone, in the fall?" he had a look on his face most of my foster parents gave me, disappointment…ah, a look I knew all too well.

Sitting up on my knees and beginning to fold up the sleeping bag, I answered, "Look, this is something I am very accustomed to. If you have a problem with it, well that's just too damn bad, Princess."

He looked at me annoyed, "Don't call me a princess young lady."

That struck a nerve in me, "Young lady? First of all, I'm not a young lady; according to you I'm a street rat who needs to mind my manners. And secondly, you _are not_ my father. I don't care what the paper says. Sign it and get out of my life because up until 24 hours ago you didn't even know I existed."

With that I stomped off with my things and walked to the bus stop. I sat down on the damp bend and waited.

I heard the leaves crunching under boots and knew Edward was coming after me. _3, 2, 1,_ I thought to myself.

Right on que, "Now hold on just a second, Layla." He came to stand in front of me, "I may not be your father, but according to the 'piece of paper' I have some say I your life. I may not have known about you until 24 hours ago, and I may have said something to set you off but we have more important things to deal with than your hissy fit."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Holy shit, Edward. I had never imagined I would be sitting at the park with my biological dad, let alone fighting with him. I was speechless.

He sat down next to me, "I'm sorry if that was harsh but I needed to say it. Now, I have looked around and found your mother. She's in a town called Forks, it's actually where she and I grew up."

Sitting there, on a bench, with him felt strange. But now knowing that I could go to this place and see the person that gave birth to me felt even stranger. "Oh, that's cool." _Oh, that's cool?! Are you fucking stupid?! _I thought to myself. "Okay, well if you sign the papers, I'll just hop on a bus and go meet up with her."

He whipped his head to look at me, "Go alone? On a bus, to a city that you've never been to? I don't think so."

"It's really not a big deal. Just _please_ sign the papers." I begged.

He shook his head, "tell you what, I'll sign when Bella signs."

And that was that. He offered—more like decided for me—that he would drive us both up to Forks that afternoon. I at least kept some of my dignity saying that I was taking the bus to my house to shower and change then would meet him at his office. I needed some space without all this 'relatives being weird' shit.

I arrived at the apartment, Jason and Allison had gone to school, and showered. Everything in my room was where I had left it. Some normalcy was what I needed.

After the shower and getting ready, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast—coffee and a couple grapes—also known as the breakfast of champions, and sat down at the counter. It started to slowly but surly sink in that I was going to drive, with my dad, up to Forks to meet my mom. Talk about a curveball.

After looking at the clock I realized I would be late. I grabbed my backpack and a jacket and flew out the door. I caught the bus just in time and sat down for the ride.

Once I arrived at the hospital I made my way towards Edward's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," I heard him call.

I opened the door and saw he was on a call, "Oh, sorry, I'll just go wait in the waiting room," I whispered and he nodded.

Sitting in the waiting room I pulled out my book and began reading. It was a quiet day, but then again I wasn't in the ER waiting room, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Thinking it was Edward, I didn't look up and said, "Hold on, I'm almost done with this chapter."

I heard a chuckle, it wasn't Edward…

"Wow, so you really are Bella's kid," the blonde woman said. She was beautiful. Gone was any last piece of self-confidence I had. Her hair was golden, her eyes piercing, and her body would make a ballerina cry, and this bitch was in scrubs.

"Excuse me?" I spoke putting down my book.

She sat down across from me in another chair, "Oh it's nothing bad, just that's such a Bella thing to do and say," she waved off.

I nodded, "Oh, so you know Edward and Bella, what's your name?" I asked.

She smiled, "Rosalie Hale-Cullen, OBGYN, best friend to Edward and sister-in-law. Trust me I know Bella. We all go way back," her tone distasteful. Her eyes rolled as she spoke.

"Oh," was all I could summon.

She sighed, "Don't get me wrong, kid. I knew Bella back when she and Edward were 'dating', we were best friends even. She was cool, but you know the whole bet thing turned to shit and badda-bing you happened, no one saw it coming. Don't feel bad."

I sat there my eyes wide. _What bet? What does she mean by 'dating'? turned to shit? _

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Here eyes immediately popped and she shot up, "Oh fuck. Okay, you know nothing and now Ed is going to kill me. Forget _everything_ I just said, kid." She rushed off as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah, I see you met Rose. She's an acquired taste, but no one is more loyal than her." I heard Edward say and he reached where I was still shocked sitting still. "What'd she say?" he asked.

"Nothing." I stated, "Ready?"

He nodded and led the way to the parking garage. We walked until he pulled out the remote key and a black Mercedes chirped nearby. _Must be nice_, I thought to myself.

Once inside he pulled out of the spot and began to merge onto the street. It was silent only the gentle whisper of the heater and the road could be heard. Edward reached over to the stereo and music began to fill the car.

"What do you listen to?" he asked.

I looked out the window watching the Seattle skyline turn into green, green, and more fucking green, "I have a very eclectic taste."

He smiled, "Bet I have any artist you can name."

I took the bait, "Alright, Neil Young."

Without missing a beat he responded, "Which one? Solo Neil Young with the Crazy Horses, or Crosby, Stills, and Nash?" damn.

"Okay then, how about Milky Chance?" They're relatively new and haven't been spoiled by the damn mainstream culture, yet.

He nodded, "Down by the River is and excellent song."

Bitch-ass-motherfucker. "Fine, last one, Silas McKenzie—Claire De Lune version."

He stilled, putting his iPhone into the cup holder. The Milky Chance song still humming on around us.

"What," I asked, "you don't do the classics?"

Shaking his head he spoke, "I don't listen to that song anymore. It has a very painful memory for me I would rather not repeat."

_Oh._

I hesitated, "He-hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

Wringing my fingers I urged myself to keep going, "Does this have anything to do with my mom?"

"What on Earth makes you think this is about your mother and I?" he asked.

"Well, you see Rose mentioned to me about this whole bet thing and how it turned to shit and I just go the idea that mayb—"

He cut me off, "Well it's none of Rose's goddamn business. She had no right telling you anything about it and besides it's passed history." He was gripping the black leather steering wheel so tight his white knuckles were a stark contrast.

I quickly looked down at my hands in my lap and nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry I said anything."

He loosed his grip—just a tad—and looked over at me, "Look I'm sorry but it's a very touchy subject for me. I don't like talking about it."

I nodded, "If it helps, Rose didn't say anything other than that."

He smiled, "Yeah, a little."

We were about an hour away and I decided to do some reading. I know I don't want anything to do with them, but with every mile closer to Forks I felt like the before actor of some anxiety medication.

Pulling out the book and snuggling closer into the heated seat I began to attack the pages, veraciously reading everything.

Within no time I felt Edward nudge my arm, "Hey, we're in Forks."

I looked out the window to see—shocker—tall green trees, a wet road, and a small town just like the ones out of movies.

He turned down the streets, only someone who lived here and had extensive knowledge of the area would know where the streets are since not one I saw had names, and began to slow down.

In front of the car was a cul-de-sac with a small house at the end. There was a old red truck covered with a tarp in the driveway, followed by a small back sedan. It was quaint and flanked by a thick green forest. This was it.

Edward pulled off the curb and turned off the car. I placed my book back into my backpack and looked over at him.

"Layla?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

Looking at the house he replied, "Do you um, think I could go up there first alone? I haven't seen her in a while and to be honest, I don't know how she'll react. She can be volatile at times…"

The look on his face said he was hurting, why not throw the dog a damn bone. Not to mention I was a ball of fucking raw nerves about to explode. Where was the pepto when I really counted?

"Sure." I nodded.

I watched and he slowly slid out of the car and made his was up the walkway. He look at the door for a solid 2 minutes before even making the effort to raise his hand to knock.

Once he did, I waited with anticipation to see who answered. Would she be blonde? Would she be brunette? Would she be married? Single? Would she even be there at all?

I saw someone making there way to the door and it was a tall gruff man. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, from the way he and Edward were talking, they knew each other.

"Thanks, chief," was all I heard and Edward shook his hand as he walked back to the care.

_WHAT?! Where's bella? I came all this way to see an old man give a handshake?! OH. HELL. NO._

Edward opened the car door and slid back in. he just sat there. Starring out the window like a zombie.

"So where is she?" I asked. "Is she at work? Are we waiting or meeting up with her later?"

He just continued to sit there. Not a muscle moving, not even blinking.

"Okay, Edward. You need to start talking now, or at least grunt. You're really scaring me." I said waving my hands in front of his face.

He blinked and slowly turned the car back on. "Sorry," Was all he said.

Pulling away from the curb he said nothing about her. Just began to drive off back down the streets and pulled onto a road that was even harder to find.

We drove over a gravel road for a good 5 minutes before we were greeted with a white house—no, mansion—that was three stories tall and very beautiful. The green surrounding forest created the ideal backdrop for a movie. There were two cars parked out front, both very nice Mercedes.

Edward pulled up along side them and leaned back into his seat.

Taking a deep breath he finally spoke, "This is my old home. My parents still live here, and they don't know about you. I really need to talk to them so you can either stay in here again or come inside. I'm not going to force you to choose."

Nodding I decided I would go. When else would I get to see them again? "I'll go."

Taking the keys from the ignition, he rose from the car and it quietly shut. I stood straightening out my jacket and beanie wishing I'd dressed better.

We walked up the stair to the wrap around front porch and Edward rang the doorbell.

A moment later I heard bustling inside and a brunette figure making their way to the door.

A women opened with caramel hair, sweet chocolate eyes, and a smile, "Edward! What a surprise to see you, dear. I didn't know the hospital was giving you time off. I would have told your father to take time off too!" she exclaimed.

She looked like the epitome of the Martha Stewart mother. After embracing Edward she stepped back and noticed I was behind him.

"Edward, who's this?" she asked.

He looked at me and I at him, what the fuck do we say?

"Mom," Edward said cautiously, "this is Layla, she uh…well, um…" he stuttered.

I decided to spit it out for him, "I'm his daughter."

Her face turned to shock. Then blank. And back to shock again. She looked between Edward and I and began to step back.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked. Her face no longer the image of the perfect hostess. She was almost scared.

I looked down at my feet. I had scared my grandma the day I met her for the first time. Fucking perfect.

He sighed, "Can we take this into the living room? It's a very long story and I'm sure standing in the cold isn't going to help."

She nodded and ushered us through the foyer and into the beautifully decorated living room. The walls were navy with everything else; a modern twist on a classic.

We sat down on the plush couched and she urged Edward to begin. He started talking, and she began nodding, every so often looking back at me. When he finally reached the end of the story, she was wiping away tears.

"Edward," she said, "were you ever going to tell us about her?" she asked.

He sat us straight and became rigid, "Well mom, were you ever going to tell me that Bella was dead?" he shot back.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:

I had gotten out of the car and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I would finally be able to see Bells again. God, I missed her so much. Her smile, her eyes, her hair that always smelled like strawberries. Everything about her I missed.

Once I reached the front door, I froze. _Would she be upset? Would she yell at me for bringing Layla with me? Well in all fairness, she didn't even tell me about her…_

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Being back reminded me so much of high school. Coming over to pick her up for dates, meeting Charlie for the first time, even then he knew I was a little shit up to no good.

The door opened and there was Charlie. Time had been good to him. He was wearing his usual clothes, but his face was a bit more wrinkled, his hair now salt and peppered.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked down at my boots, "Uh, I have something to talk to Bella about, is she here?"

I heard him sigh and looked up; he looked pained.

"Look, Edward, I thought your parents would have told you by now. Bella's gone." His face was saddened with every word.

"Gone? As in she moved? Where is she, Charlie?" I begged.

He scratched at the scruff of his beard, "Look, son, when I say she's gone, I mean that Bella passed away."

My whole body clenched and felt as if my heart stopped. Bell's was dead? How? Why?

"Wh-when?" I asked shocked, "Why?"

Charlie looked me in the eyes, "She really did like you, Edward. Go home and talk to your folks. They'll fill you on the details."

He stuck out his hand, "Be good, and tell the little one in the car she can come visit her grandpa anytime she wants."

I stood there after she shut the door. Charlie knew about our kid? Bella was dead. Charlie didn't know I didn't know about her? Bella was dead. My family kept a secret from me about the girl they knew I was in love with. And Bella was dead.

When I looked back to the car I saw Layla. She was anxious to meet her mother, and now she never will. She won't get to meet the girl I fell for in high school. The girl to made me get my shit together and now I'm a surgeon. The girl who changed my life more than she would ever know. Layla would never get to know that girl.

It tore me apart inside. I felt like an 18-wheeler was on my chest. I needed to talk to my parents, I need this. Layla would need this.

LPOV:

I felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. She was dead? My mother—granted I never knew her—she was dead?

My face must have said it all because Esme came over to my side, "Oh, dear, she didn't need to find out like that."

Edward looked over to where I was and snapped his gaze away. I was just burdening his mourning process. I had been in this position before; a foster couple took me in and her husband died. It ended up with me running the house, then she blamed me for making her feel incompetent and I was back at the group home. I knew how this would end.

Esme rubbed soothing circles on my back and I saw Edward's chest rise and fall. He was beyond upset; he was heartbroken.

"You knew! You knew what Bella was to me and how I felt about her and _you didn't even tell me_!?" He bellowed. He jumped out of his seat on the couch and began to pace in front of the TV. "I can't even believe you would do this." His had his hands in his hair pulling at chunks of copper.

So this was what it was like to see a grown man fall apart: anger.

I sat still trying to make myself as invisible as possible. Esme rose from my side and shot back, "You really want to know why we didn't tell you, Edward? Okay, I'll tell you. She was a shell of a human being when you left for college. Whatever it was you did to her she was never the same. Charlie couldn't help her, Carlisle couldn't help her, and no one could help her. She up and ran out on everyone to Jacob Black's house and we never got to see her again until she was in the hospital."

His face was red, then pale, then red again. He sunk to the ground with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Edward was breaking up inside and I wanted to comfort him, but I barely knew him.

Esme smoothed out her pants and sat down next to him, "Edward, can you tell me what happened? She was just so sad. Thank God for that Jacob Black boy or else who knows what really would have happened."

He looked at her, "Mom, did you really know nothing about Layla?" he asked. "You really didn't have any idea about her?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, son. She was very private after, always hiding up in her room. Charlie would try to constantly get her to come down, go out with Jessica Stanley, heck he even told her to go get into trouble if it would make her come out. Nothing worked except that boy."

He nodded his head and kept looking down, "I just really fucked up, mom."

She rubbed small circles on his back and held him.

As the time went on, I felt like a total stranger sitting here. I was watching a very personal moment unfold in front of me; I felt as if I was spying on them. Edward was meant to be someone on a piece of paper to me; Just someone to sign the dotted line and same as Bella.

Time went on and Esme and Edward stayed on the ground while she held him. I quietly sat down, and tried to avert my eyes from what was going on; the back wall of the house from what I could see, was all glass. I starred off into the green forest and tried to hold it together.

There was a sound from the garage door opening and closing and soon enough a door opened somewhere nearby and I could hear footsteps.

"Es, is that Edward's car out front?" I heard a man bellow.

A man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered the living room. He was wearing black slacks with a sweater carrying a bottle of red wine.

When he stopped and looked to find all eyes looking at him, one set he never knew.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Esme stood up, pushing off of Edward's shoulder, "Edward came in to see Bella. He brought someone with him, too."

She gestured to where I was sitting on the couch quietly, "Carlisle, this is Layla, Bella's daughter…well actually, Bella and Edward's daughter."

I looked down at my hands feeling my stomach churn, "Hi." Was all I squeaked out. I don't fucking squeak out words. EVER.

Carlisle looked taken a back and starred at me. His eyes looked me over and I never felt so uncomfortable. Everyone was starring at me like that now.

"Daughter? Edward what's going on?" he asked.

Edward spoke up, "Bella's dead, that's what going on."

I looked back down at my hands. This was all too personal, I don't ever do personal.

After awhile Esme suggested that we stay the night at their house—Edward was in no shape to drive tonight to Seattle.

Esme showed me my room, it was lovely. I had a view of the forest—really the only place I felt like home.

I was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling fan when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said.

Carlisle was at the door, "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much. Esme is cooking dinner, would you care for some?" he asked.

"I'm not very hungry actually. Thank you though. How's Edward?" I asked.

He nodded, "Understandable. He's dealing; Bella was a very dear person to him. If you need anything today, just feel free to knock on my study door, I'm usually up till 4 am anyways." He shut the door to my room and walked away.

After a while I began to get bored, so I did my usual routine when I moved into a new home: I snooped.

I jumped off the bed a peeked into the bedside tables: pens, a blank notebook, some random desk supplies, and a gum wrapper. The other table contained a medical book. Boring.

I moved over to the other side of the room where the desk was against the glass wall. I started digging through the drawers and came across a letter. It was written to a Jacob Black—the name I kept hearing—from Bella Swan. It was still sealed but there was an address on it.

1334 Brook Trail, La Push, Washington.

Well there was that; I was apparently born in La Push why not go visit it?

Carlisle did say he would help me with whatever I needed… I looked over at the clock and it read 9:45. Not too late right?

I made my way down the hall to where Esme had pointed out was Carlisle's office. There was a light on under the door and soft music playing.

"Hello?" I asked after knocking. I peeked my head through and Carlisle waved his hand to signal me to come in. The office was large with the entire back wall shelves of books, and a large wood desk against the glass.

"Come one in," he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk and the chase lounge again the wall, "make yourself comfortable."

I sat down across from him, "I have a question to ask you." I thumbed the envelope in my hand.

"Okay, ask away." He put down the files he was reading and leaned back in his chair.

"Who's Jacob Black?" I asked.

His eyebrows rose up, and he nodded. Taking a deep breath he began, "Jacob Black was the son of Charlie Swan's best friend. From what I know, he was a year younger, and they became very close friends—if more than that I couldn't tell you. He lived on an Indian reservation off the coast, La Push. He still lives there I believe."

I nodded, "I found this in the room I'm staying in," I handed over the envelope, "I was wondering, is there anyway you could take me out there tonight?"

He looked at the address and ran his hand across it, "You know the room you're staying in, that was Isabella's room whenever she stayed the night." He smiled, "As for driving you to La Push, are you sure you don't want to wait to ask your fath—uh, Edward?"

I looked down at my hands, "Don't get me wrong, but I feel like Edward being there will make it about him I understand he is hurt because of her, but no offense, what about me? I came here for myself and in a way I feel as if I'm in the way of his healing process and no one has time for my questions all because I didn't know them. But in all fairness, they don't know me either."

Carlisle sat still for a moment—and I regretted everything I just said, but then I didn't. It was true. I know I was asking a lot but they were so concerned with Edward's feelings (which was totally acceptable) that I felt like I couldn't ask anything, just sitting quietly.

"I understand where you are coming from, Layla. I assure you that we don't mean for it to happen this way; I know Edward especially doesn't mean to make it about himself. And I would be happy to take you to La Push, I'm sure he still awake."

"Really?" I asked excited.

He nodded, "I'm not near tired, and I'll take you on two conditions."

Carlisle told me his conditions and I took a minute to think it over. I agreed finally deciding he was right.

We went downstairs to find Esme had gone to bed, and Edward was in his room, presumably still in his catatonic state. We made our way to the garage where he opened the garage door to show a black Mercedes like Edward's parked next to a white version. The black car chirped to life and we climbed in.

As we pulled out of the car he turned down the radio, "Just a heads up, there is a small drive through about a mile up the road, after that there isn't anything for another few hours, you want to get something?" he asked.

I wasn't aware that I hadn't eaten anything since my measly breakfast almost 13 hours ago, "Yes, please."

He pulled into a drive through diner and ordered me a burger, diet coke, and fries. After paying and being given the food we pulled back onto the street and he told me to dig in.

As I took a bite into my burger he asked, "So one of my conditions was that you have to tell me about yourself. Aside from knowing your mother and father—obviously—what else can you tell me?"

I finished my bite and cleared my throat, "Um, well, I grew up mostly in Seattle, I try to stay close to my friends Jason and Allison, they have an apartment downtown that I stay at usually."

He nodded as I kept eating, "So what about your foster homes?"

I looked down at the burger in my lap, "Uh, what about them?" I asked. Where was this going, buddy. I don't do heart to hearts.

"Well, how many homes have you lived in? Did you like any of them? Were any of them particularly memorable?" he rapid-fire questioned.

"I've lived in about 47 homes. I was sent back from most of them, or I ran away and they were tired of keeping track of me. Some homes were better than others. A few I would never like to mention." Those were particularly haunting memories never meant to be revisited.

Staring ahead at the road he asked, "Can you be honest with me on this next question, Layla?"

I took a sip of my soda and nodded my head, "Okay."

He looked a bit uncomfortable, "Ha-Have any of them ever hurt you?"

_ Oh God not that question. Anything but that question. I don't like to talk about my homes to Allison let alone to my grand—I don't know what he was. _

"I don't like to talk about my homes Carlisle, _honestly_. When I say some were better than others, I mean it. Use your imagination, I'm sure it's quite accurate." I kept eating just to busy myself from the tension in the car; gone was my appetite.

"I don't mean to upset you, I was just curious. I work in a hospital and have seen some extreme cases, I just wanted to make sure you were never one of them." He explained, "Call it being worried or a grandparents intuition, if I may call myself that, but it seems like you have been."

Staring at him the averting my gaze I answered, "Call yourself whatever you want, but you know why I came here. To get my signatures, we now signature and leave. I may have agreed to your condition, but it's not forever."

My bitch-a-tude was kicking in and felt sorry for Carlisle. He was driving practically across the state in the middle of the night for me and I was being a bitch.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's a touchy topic for me." I sighed.

He smiled, "It's okay, why don't you tell me about school?"

And so I did. I told him about having been to so many schools that I don't bother to make friends; just keeping Allison and Jason was hard enough. How I had always wanted a dog but the house parents never would allow me. How I was actually a decent student (don't knock the B students). And how I didn't actually mind my birth name, Olivia.

We talked until we pulled up to a long rocky driveway with a small red house at the end. The lights were still on, we took that as a good sign.

Once Carlisle pulled up he asked if I had wanted him to come with me. I sat and thought about it and decided I wanted to know for myself.

I jumped out of the car, wising I had brought a warm coat with me, and walked up to the front door. Knocking three times I took a step back and heard rustling.

A tall man with tan skin and jet-black hair answered the door. He stared down at me confused, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi, are you Jacob Black?" I asked.

He peered over my head to look at the car behind me.

"I am and you are?" he asked confused.

I rocked on my heels nervously, "I'm here to ask you about my mother, Isabella Swan, you knew her." I stated.

Jacob's eye went wide then back to normal. His body tensed and he looked at me, "Olivia?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry y'all, my computer wouldn't let me post but I hopefully fixed it! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

><p>I just nodded my head, looking up at him.<p>

His demeanor changed, he took a step back and a deep breath, "I haven't seen you in years…since, well since you were born actually."

He was there when I was born?

"Here's the thing, I never knew about any of this. I just found out who Edward and Bella are let alone you, your name just kept coming up. Is there anyway you could fill in some of these gray areas?" I asked.

Looking over my head he tried seeing past the headlights to the driver, "Who's that?"

I turned around and looked back at the car, "Oh, Carlisle drove me here…I didn't really plan on coming here until last minute."

He nodded his head, " He can come in too if he wants," he waved his hand signaling Carlisle that he could come in.

Carlisle turned off the ignition and walked up to where I was standing, "Jacob, nice to see you."

Shaking his hand he says, "You too Mr. Cullen, please come on in."

Opening the door head lead us into a very small kitchen, which gave was to a small living room.

"Take a seat wherever you want," Jacob gestured to the small worn in sofa and two armchairs.

I sat down on the sofa and Carlisle sat to the left of me. There was a coffee table, simple and dark wood, with lots of car magazines and small trinkets that looked Native American lying randomly piled up.

Jacob leaned against one of the armchairs, "Well I guess I'll start with how I knew Bella."

He sighed and began, "My dad and Bella's were best friends from childhood, when they both started to have families, Bella and I got lumped together, my older sisters never had much interest in us. Anyways, when we were older, Bella started dating Edward and there was this bet—I'll let Edward go over that one—when she found out, she broke down… I've seen my dad cry from my mom dying, I've seen both my sisters upset over boyfriends, but I've never seen someone so hurt.

After Bella found out she was pregnant, Edward left for college so she came up here to live. She was too hurt to have to deal with it around everyone, let alone she had to tell Charlie."

"Wait, wouldn't your dad have told Charlie?" I interjected.

He nodded, "If he was here, yes. When Bella came to stay here, he was already staying with his girlfriend, Jane Lahote. Anyways, Bella was here for about six months, she finally started to perk up a bit; her attitude changed, she stopped crying so much, started to get excited about the baby, even started to hang out with us on the reservation. I was happy for her, and finally it was around the time you were due. She had been talking to a lot of the moms on the rez and decided she wanted you to be born here, all of our friends had been, it's kind of tradition. She didn't tell me she had a back up plan, since the reservation is federally separate from Washington, if anything happened to Bells, the reservations council would have control over where you went. Long story short, during the birth she contracted some bacteria, she didn't show any symptoms until a few days after, by then, there was really nothing left that they could do. When we got her to the hospital, she only made it a few more days, there was so much going on with Bella that they actually took you to the NICU, after that there were so many legalities that by the time they put you into a foster home, there was no finding you."

He looked down and I ran my finger across the tear in my jeans. "So, she died because of me?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head he came over and sat on the edge of the couch, "It wasn't that, Bella got sick on her own, it's not your fault at all…I didn't want to accept it for the longest time, but it was her time to go. It took me years to let her go; she was the love of my life, and not in the romantic sense. Take it from someone who was there throughout the pregnancy, she really loved you. She only wanted the best for you, not foster home in Seattle."

I know I was always the sarcastic girl; I was the one who never let anyone in, besides Allison and Jason. Over the past two days, I hadn't felt myself. No witty comebacks—not even mentally, I might add—had come out of my mouth. I was being for lack of a better word, the Bane. I usually suppress all the emotions but now I just wanted to leave.

I stood up, "Thank you, Jacob. Carlisle, can we leave now?" I choked out.

Jacob cleared his throat, "I'm really sorry, Olivia. I know these weren't the answers you were looking for."

Carlisle and I made our way to the door, "Feel free to come by to talk anytime you want to."

"Thank you, Jacob, especially at this hour." Carlisle shook his and steered me to the car.

I turned around, "Thank you, Jacob, and I go by Layla, not Olivia."

We climbed into the car and he sped off. I kept to myself most of the drive, looking out the window trying to not cry. I hadn't cried in years and now I'm like a blubbering idiot. After a while I just kept watching the trees passing and soon they all just blurred and I drifted off.

Somewhere in my dreamless sleep I felt myself being moved and caught slight conversations:

"She was upset, I didn't want to wake her." I assume Carlisle said.

"You took her without my permission to Jacob Black's house. Why would you do that?" It sounded like Edward.

"Because she was hurt, you've been holed up in your room and she felt that she had no grasp here. She came to you for answers and when you found out about Bella, you fell apart and she didn't have anyone. That may be the girl you loved, but that was her mother, and she will never get to meet her, the least you can do is share the memories." He reasoned.

"I know, it's just hard." He replied.

I nestled closer to the soft fresh scented sheets and drifted off once again.

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, god how amazing it was for a change, and headed to the bathroom.

_ABORT MISSION, I REPEAT, ABORT MISSION_ I repeated to myself as I looked in the mirror. My hair was a rats nest, my eyes red and puffy, and my clothes wrinkled. Awesome.

When I headed downstairs, I was greeted with Esme in the kitchen reading a magazine while sipping coffee, across from her was Carlisle drinking his while reading files, and to the left of Esme was Edward.

He was looking rough. He sat looking down with a cup of coffee in front of him that looked like it needed a refill.

Esme looked up, "Good morning, Layla, I hope you slept well. Would you like some coffee?" she asked. I swear to god this woman was Martha incarnate.

I nodded my head, "Yes please, cream two sugars."

She smiled, "Just like Edward does," and continued with the coffee.

I sat down across from Edward and he just glanced up at me and back down to his mug.

_Oh._

Esme set down a mug in front of me, "Well Carlisle is going into work later, and I have to go into work to go check up on the store. You're more than welcome to stay here if you like." She offered.

I looked up, "What about Edward?" I asked.

She looked at Carlisle and he back at her, "Did you hear the phone in the office ring?" she asked.

"Sure did, better help me answer that." Carlisle responded.

_And the Oscars go to…_

Edward looked up at me, "Can I talk to you Layla?"

I stilled, "Um sure," I replied.

He looked at me straight in the eyes then averted his gaze mumbling something about genetics, "I am leaving to go back to Seattle for a few days, take care of work and things like that. I know you have a life back in the city, and friends, but until I get back, I want you to stay with Carlisle and Esme."

I sat back in my chair, "You're telling me I have to stay here, with no clothes, no friends, and no idea what's going on? I'm really trying to level with you here Edward, but I don't know what's going on."

Nodding his head he replied, "I know you don't but Thanksgiving is coming up in a week and I hoped that we could talk then, about your mother."

I took a sip of coffee, "I'm staying here for a week? What about school, and Allison, and Jason? Or my foster family."

"It will all be handled, Layla." He promised, "And I'm sorry about the past couple of days, with me not being here. I know I checked out mentally when I got the news but I want to make it up to you. All of my family is coming for the holiday, including Charlie, and they are going to help you, you know, piece together your mother for you."

I just smiled, "I get to meet everyone?" I asked. It would be like a real family.


	6. Chapter 6

It was weird at first.

Esme tried her best to keep me busy during the first couple of days doing odd things around the house; gardening especially. I was bored to say the least but at least she was trying.

Finally after day 4 I was over it. I told Esme that I wanted to sleep in and be lazy. I needed to find a way to explain what was going on to Jason and Allison.

My phone was dead and I didn't bring a charger; I had been planning to see Bella and go back to Seattle, not these shenanigans.

I headed upstairs to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door, "Hi, I was wondering, could I use your laptop?"

Carlisle smiled looking up from some files, "Of course, Layla, I'm just looking over some files anyways." He moved the papers off of the closed computer and reached over the desk to hand it to me, "Password is CULLEN1901," he said.

I reached over to his extended hand and grabbed it, "Thanks, I'll have it back soon," I said as I walked out the door.

I went into the game room that was in the basement. Esme told me it was rarely ever used but back when she had all the kids still living at home, it was the most occupied room of the house.

Walking into the room I descended the staircase and went right over to the giant sofa. When I was comfortable with the TV on some channel for background noise, I logged on to iMessage.

I texted Allison first.

**Layla**: Hey Al, sorry I've been MIA for the past couple days, it's been crazy

**Allison**: Layla Zeppelin Hunter what in God's name is wrong with you?!

Shit she was pissed…

**Layla: **I'm sorry Al! My phone died and I can't even begin to explain the kind of crap that's going on..

**Allison: **Oh yeah, like what?

**Layla:** Like my mom is dead…and Edward went back to Seattle and left me here

**Allison:** WHAT?! Lay-Lay I am so sorry….Wait, if Edward left you, where are you staying?

**Layla:** Yeah, see that's the thing, I'm staying here at Edward's parent's house until he "figure some shit out" and is back by thanksgiving, I don't know. They're not bad, really nice; she's a good cook, and he's not so bad either.

**Allison:** Well Jason says he misses you…and it kinda works out because I'm going with Jason and his family skiing for break.

**Layla:** Well if you need me, I'm in some town called Forks, I'll send you the house number whenever Esme gets home…Love you Ally cat

After signing off with Allison, I began doing what I always do when I am bored with Internet access, I googled dogs. I always wanted a dog but growing up in foster homes they can't have them—kids with allergies and that shit—so I always had to settle for playing with the neighbors dogs.

I didn't realize how tired I was until after about two hours of sitting on the computer, I completely passed the fuck out.

When I woke up, I was covered in a soft-as-all-hell-blanket and the computer was, I'm assuming, back in Carlisle's office. The TV was on some lovey dovey movie and I rolled off the couch to head upstairs.

When I emerged from the basement, I was met with a wonderful smell which I followed into he kitchen.

"Oh my God Esme what is that glorious smell?" I stated as I breezed into the kitchen.

She was wearing an apron taking something out of the oven that look divine. The kitchen counter was strewn with different dishes and ingredients; I've never seen one thing out of place in this house, yet in this moment the kitchen looked more like a battlefield of flour and sugar.

"This is Granny Platt's apple pie, family secret," she smiled, "which means, you get it too."

I looked back at her in a weird state… I was apart of a _family secret_ now? Oh okay.

I smiled back at her, "That would be really nice, Esme."

She went back to tending to the pies as I took my seat on the barstool to watch. I watched as she took some dough out the fridge and set it next to a glass pie pan, turned around and grabbed another batch of dough, and looked back up at me.

"Oh, you think I mean later? Oh no, I'm showing you now," she said as she gestured for me to come around the island to help.

I jumped down and went over to Esme, she handed me a solid black apron and I went to wash my hands. As I did I noticed 3 other pies that were on cooling racks near the sink.

"Esme, if you've already made three pies, why are me making two more?" I questioned.

She smiled as I returned to the counter, "Honey, when you see your Uncle Emmett at that dinner table, you'll start to see that these pies have a way of disappearing pretty quickly."

I once again looked at her with confusion, "Uncle Emmett?"

Her eyes grew and she looked a bit shocked, "Oh yes, um, technically he is your uncle, your father's older brother, but you can call him whatever you want, I'm sorry. It just slipped out," she apologized.

I smiled as she showed me how to roll out the dough, "It's okay, just kinda shocked me. I've never had uncles, aunts, or any relatives for that matter…"

As she rolled out the pie dough onto the pan, "Oh Layla, you have about a million relatives who all want to meet you."

I kept a smiled to myself and she showed me how to make Granny Platt's apple pie—y'all I have a fucking Granny—it felt more and more like I was actually part of a family, I haven't ever had one of those.

Later that night, Esme knocked on my door, "Hey you, I'm heading into Port Angeles in the morning to look for something to wear for Thanksgiving, care to join?" she asked.

I was sitting on my bed reading a book I had snagged from Carlisle's office a few nights back, "shopping?" the only shopping in knew was going to thrift stores with Allison or the group homes when it was "parents day"

She nodded her head, "Well of course silly, you've been stuck in Rosalie's old clothes from high school for the past week, it's time you got some new clothes to meet everyone in."

I nodded my head, "Yes!"

She smiled and noted the time was midnight and I needed to go to sleep soon. With that she shut the door and went back downstairs.

After a quick shower and another chapter done, I rolled over and turned off the light.

In 24 hours, I will have gone on my first shopping spree. In 48 hours I would have a whole new family.

But a lot of shit can happen in that time.


	7. Chapter 7

Just sayin, I have nothing against reviews…. just sayin…

Esme and I woke up early that morning—okay early for me, 9 AM—and headed out to Port Angeles.

The drive was nice, very green and Washington like. Esme just asked questions like what clothes I prefer, my shoe size, if I prefer skirts or dresses. I answered all the questions in between bites of a delicious _McMuffin_.

We parked in a strip center in front of a store that looked like a dress store, "We have a party to attend after Thanksgiving, it's quite formal," she explained.

I had always considered the time during thanksgiving with the family, but not after. Were they planning on me staying here in Forks? Or just letting me come around for the big parties to show off?

"What kind of big party?" I asked her as we walked into the store.

Before I could hear her response, a bubbly blonde woman came from behind the desk and asked if we need any help. The shop was crisp white and clean with sample dresses hanging on either side of the store. It was so white and clean in fact I didn't want to sit down in fear I may track some dirt into the prestigious carpet.

Esme came over to me and spoke to the women, "This is my erm, granddaughter, she needs a dress for the Stratford Charity Event."

Stratford? Sound like some prestigious stick-up-the-ass fat white guy's last name that plays polo and does his secretary on the weekends.

The sales woman smiled, extending her hand to mine, "Hi, I'm Amanda, nice to meet you…" she paused waiting for me to carry on.

I shook her hand and smiled back, "Layla."

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Layla, once again I'm Amanda, Esme tells me you need something for the event, now would you like to get started?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded my head at her. Esme smiled and she strolled over to the small settee in the middle of the store next to the large mirror with a small runway and alteration step.

"Go on dear, I'll be out here making phone calls, I want to see everything!" she gushed and she pulled out her phone and began dialing.

Now I am not a girly girl by any means, I like dirt, I like mud, I like not showering for 3 days and being the biggest slob you've ever met. But dammit I wont lie that apart of me was about to jump out of my skin when she led me to the back room.

This is where the fairy in Cinderella came to get her dress. No. This is where freaking Jesus would come if he got a sex change. It was pure magic back here.

"Now, I suspect you are a two?" she asked, turning to me.

I nodded and kept walking touching the gowns as we passes and smiled.

She gestured to a dressing room about the size of Africa and handed me a silk robe, "I will be back with a few choices, any in particular?"

I nodded, "Yeah, no white, and I wear a lot of black."

She nodded and flitted back to the dresses.

After about nine dresses, she finally brought me a stunning emerald long sleeved gown. It was never something I thought that I would wear but my God it was gorgeous.

She helped me into it and quickly styled my hair to the side. Leading me back to the front of the store where Esme was sitting I felt like a princess.

I always thought whenever I would get married Allison would be at the store with me—second hand or 'hipster vintage'—and she would cry telling me I look beautiful, I would just say no shit, and try to hide my tears, but nothing prepared me for this.

Amanda parked me at the top of the alteration step so I was the center of attention, "Doesn't she look phenomenal?" Amanda asked as she adjusted the dress.

I turned when there was no response to find Esme with the complimentary box of tissues, crying. She wiped a tear away, "Oh my God I don't think I was even this emotional when it was Alice's wedding—don't tell her that." She added.

Looking into the mirror I smiled as it ran my hands along the soft gentle fabric.

"How do you like it, honey," Esme asked looking up at me.

I smiled into the mirror at her, "I love it."

"You look so much like you mother," she said, "and your eyes are so much like Edward's. You look like a real Cullen, darling."

With that, Amanda altered the dress and set it for the seamstress to come fix up so that it would be ready the morning of the party. Esme found a pair of shoes at the fifth store we went into and a ring that would look great with it.

We stopped to get lunch at a small sandwich diner and headed back to the car. Once inside the warm leather comfort of her Mercedes, we left talking about things here and there, casual as can be,

But here's the thing—We don't get things all good all the time. Some people are lucky enough to get somewhat of a nice streak, but not normal people like me. The hard part is, I don't know why life had to take Esme out with me.

In that split second, Esme's pristine luxury car was totaled. The radio was still working when I hear crying, I couldn't tell if it was Es, or me but it sounded haunting. My side was killing me; there was a sharp searing pain in my thigh along with red in my eyes.

I could hear chattering and Esme's voice, she was fine, I heard the medics coming over to me and lights flashed off of the asphalt.

After a while, maybe I was in shock, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I started to get sleepy—like sitting in a lecture in biology sleepy—and I knew I probably shouldn't, but I _really_ wanted to sleep.

There was shouting, loud crunching, and someone's cold hand on my hand. It was some kind of surreal moment but I went to sleep, it was cold and dark but at least peaceful.

It was a somewhat slow day after I got back from Forks. I went back to my apartment to find it too quiet and lonely for myself at that time. Going to the office I began to look up what Jacob had said about Bella wanting Layla to be the Tribe's ward. Could I really lose the last piece of my Bella to Jacob? Again?

The news was grim that in fact if I was proved unstable or even unsatisfactory to their standards, they had all the right to take her back. I couldn't lose her or any part of Isabella if my damn life depended on it.

After a few days I began to lean on my siblings more for keeping me company. I stayed my nights at Rose and Emmett's and would go to lunch with Alice and Jasper whenever they were free in the hospital. I told them about her and what had happened on out trip back, about Layla really being Olivia, and left out the part where Carlisle and Esme called me everyday to give me updates on her.

Taking care of her foster family was easy—sadly so. The mother didn't even care when I said she would be staying in Forks; she just asked if she could throw her clothes out or not. I had a driver go and collect her things and I would deliver them on Thanksgiving when I came back.

I told her school that she will no longer be attending due to her relocation, and that I would have a driver come and collect her things there as well. They were surprised as was I; her GPA suggested she was well on her way to a scholarship of her choosing. She really was like Bella after all.

There was a knock at my office door, "Edward, there's a trauma being flown in as we speak, we need you a.s.a.p.," the nurse said as she peaked her head through. I nodded setting down the photo of Bella I was looking at, and put it on my desk in its rightful spot.

I grabbed my pager and slid it into my scrub pockets and I headed to the elevator that would take to me to helipad.

"You're in on this too?" I asked as I was greeted with Emmett waiting at the same elevator bank.

He nodded polishing off a cup of yogurt, "Yeah, fresh off the asphalt of PA, some teenager in a bad wreck, the lady driving made it out with a possible concussion, not looking too good for the younger girl though."

As the elevator dinged we heard someone yell, "Hold the elevator" and turned to see Alice barreling towards us. See something about Alice none of us ever saw coming, was that she would become a neurologist. She is brilliant at her craft and found a way to focus all her energy into surgery, it was cool to watch.

She pressed the button and we all rode silently to the top waiting for the ding. Mentally like all surgeons, we went over in our heads what we could be expecting; worse case scenarios and back trying to remember everything we learned in med school.

Finally the dig signaled our arrival and we watched the helicopter land. Nothing in med school prepares you for seeing this,

Esme came running out of the helicopter crying as a set of paramedics came out with a gurney. There was a paramedic on top of the person laying on the gurney giving them chest compressions as it came closer.

I didn't have time to intercept Esme as I heard the medics shouting. I looked down, as did Emmett and Alice at the same time: it was Layla, and she was knocking on death's door.

I remember Emmett and Alice saying things about her condition and I was just nodding my head—all the information I was taking in was coming in second to seeing that I was in fact my kid on the gurney.

After we reached the surgical floor we exited the elevator and I went over to the nurses station, "I need Doctor Chambers," I said to the woman.

She looked at me confused, "But you're the first on call, it's a possible cardio case?" she questioned.

I nodded, "Fathers can't operate on their children," I said through my teeth, "Page Doctor Chambers NOW," I barked.

Emmett came out of the small room where they were holding her while they prepped the OR, "Hey man, since you're next of kin, I have to tell you legally, Layla is going to need a lot of work, I need to reset and pin her right leg, Alice needs to go in and relieve the swelling, and it looks like a shard of glass possible punctured her left ventricle."

I nodded, taking it all in, "Okay, just do it." I was starring at the floor in shock. I've heard people, coworkers, and family, say that by having kids it changes everything. How your whole world shifts and now they're your life. I never thought—since how we met—I would have that world shift feeling, but low and behold, it's happened.

Emmett gave me a clap on the shoulder, "Hey, we will do everything we can to save her okay?" he said, then walked back in.

Doctor Chambers came into the room and not long after, they rushed into the OR with a furry of words and shouting—half of them scared me shitless because I knew what they meant.

I couldn't sit around alone watching nurses and surgeons running back and forth from my daughters OR, so I headed to the waiting room where my mother must have been waiting.

Upon exiting the elevator, I found my mother with tissues wiping her eyes and my father sitting next to her. Walking over, I sunk down into the seat next to her and hung my head.

I felt her arm wrap around me, "I am so sorry, Edward. The man ran the light and I couldn't move in time. Is she going to be okay?"

Shaking my head, "I don't know, yet. Emmett and Alice are in there trying everything they can, but I don't know. She has glass in her heart, a broken leg, everything just has to be hard for her."

She nodded rubbing circles on my back, "Rosalie is on her way, and so is Jasper. Carlisle is heading home to change and grab some things from home, would you like to go with him?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine here, and I have clothes and whatever else I need in my office."

Esme nodded and I kept looking at the ground.

After I had returned from Forks, I had hired a private investigator to do some digging into what he could find on Layla. Some things he had told me didn't sit right at all. She had lived with a family that looked into adopting her but a week before it was finalized, she was sent back to the group home. She had never been to a hospital since she was born after it was like she didn't exist.

I knew most kids didn't have well documented pasts in the foster care system but Layla told me she had been to many houses and families, yet her files only show six… Mr. Jenks (the PI) had told me there was unusual recent activity on her case—it looked as if some dates, moves, and families had been deleted. People were covering their tracks and their asses.

We sat for about three hours—and six cups of crappy coffee—before Alice came out to talk to us.

She leaned over and hugged me, "Hey Edward, alright I don't have a lot of time, I've just been helping Emmett at this point. So Layla has a bad break in her ankle—shattered really—along with Doctor Chambers removing about seven pieces of shattered glass from her heart. I alleviated the swelling, which helped tremendously, and I just have to get back to help them out. I think she'll be fine, a lot of pain, but fine." She smiled at me, hugged our mom, then briskly walked back into the OR area.

Esme was getting very tired and Carlisle had come back, so I talked her into letting Carlisle take her back home, promising I would call if I received any news.

Going up to my office I grabbed my change of clothes and toiletries bag and went to the locker room for the residents. No sense in Layla waking up to me smelling like dog shit.

I quickly showered and dressed. I looked at my watch—4:36 a.m.—Rosalie would be here soon and so would Jasper. I took my old clothes back to my office, charged my phone and tried to take my mind off of this.

Staring at file after file, all the words started to blur finally I fell asleep.

I felt a light shaking on my shoulder and shot up from my seat. I was disoriented and for a moment, I forgot where I was, or why I was at my office.

"Sorry to scare you Edward," said Rosalie—she must have just gotten here—and was in scrubs now, "Layla is out of surgery. You can see her if you want, but Emmett wants to talk to you after. Something about her medical history."

I sprang up form my desk and followed Rosalie to her recovery room. I entered to see my mother asleep in a chair, Jasper on the other side in a chair reading some papers, and in the center was Layla.

Her left cheek was stitched up and swollen with a white bandage around her head. Both hands had scrapes on them, and her leg was in cast raised on the bed. She looked so helpless and hurt. As a doctor, I am used to seeing this from patients, but I've never been the one to experience it myself.

Emmett walked in the room and put a hand on my shoulder, "Can I speak to you alone? It's about Layla, Doctor Chamber and I found some things."

Confused I walked outside of the room shutting the door, "Some things?" I asked.

He nodded messing with the scrub cap in his hands, "Yeah, when Doctor Chambers and I went into her heart we found some signs of damage. Not like normal damage from the accident, but damage like she had a massive stroke."

I was even more confused mainly because children don't have strokes. Only if their hearts are under tremendous pressure would something like that happen, especially to be a _major_ stroke.

"A stroke? Are you sure?" I asked out of desperation.

Emmett nodded, "Edward, you and I know it's hard to miss something like that. But we also found that she had major calcification of her spine, wrists, and skull. Now I don't need a textbook or a social worker to tell me the signs of abuse, but I have to tell you, she was in fact abused."


	8. Note

I know, I know it's been awhile since I last posted, but I've been in a major writers block trying to finish another chapter-please bare with me people!

Thanks y'all


	9. Chapter 8

LAYLAS POV:

I felt heavy. Like my eyelids had weights strapped to them; my whole body felt like I had just used lead for lotion. I kept hearing an annoying beep what seemed a mile away… _turn that fucking thing off_

My leg was killing me, my body ached, and something felt like it was brushing my hand. I tried hardest to open my eyes, and finally after what felt like forever, I did.

There was that damn beeping but it was closer than I thought, the lights were beaming fluorescent over my head. _Ugh turn it off!_

I started coughing and there was a bustle from the other side of the room, as I squinted Edward came into view.

"Layla, can you hear me?" he asked. Someone—I think Edward—grabbed my hand that didn't have the IV in it, and squeezed it.

I nodded and tried to answer but my throat was too sore and dry. I started coughing and Esme brought me some water.

"How do you feel sweetheart," she asked when she brought me the cup. She sat down on the seat to the left of me seeing as Edward was already sitting in the edge of my bed.

"Like I got hit by a truck," I mumbled and I heard a laugh in the room. It was Emmett of course in a pair of scrubs that looked worn in. Come to think of it, they all looked haggard and tired. I started to feel bad that they spent their days worrying about me.

Edward looked at me, "All kidding aside Layla, how do you feel?" he asked.

I knew he wanted a serious answer, but really, "Honestly Edward, I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in, "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling? Any aching or serious pain?" he asked in a doctor-like manor.

That's the third person in like 4 minutes of me being awake to ask me that…. "I'm fine. My leg kills and I have a headache but it's nothing I can't take."

If I wasn't looking in Edward's direction, I would have missed it, but Edward and Emmett shared a looking between each other… the fuck.

"Hey um, what happened?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me until Rosalie finally spoke up, "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, "I remember being in the car with Esme, and talking but that's about it."

Edward spoke up, "There was an accident, and an eighteen wheeler hit the car and crushed it. He hit your side, which was where most of the damage was…the driver was drunk; two times the legal limit. He died at the scene."

I looked down at my hand which was stuck with an IV and covered in scrapes and bruises, "Oh, I don't remember that at all."

Alice nodded, "It's to be expected with the grade of concussion you had. Once you came here we placed you in a temporary medically induced coma to let your brain heal. You came to pretty quickly, which is a good sign. We're really glad you're okay." She placed her hand on mine and gave it a squeeze, and stepped back against the wall.

After a while of just sitting there, processing everything I looked up at Edward, "I'm sorry for ruining everyone's Thanksgiving plans."

He furrowed his brows, "Layla, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. No one's plans have been ruined, and besides your health is much more important than a dinner. "

Of course the first time I get to have a real family—my family—Thanksgiving, I go and fuck up the plans.

I looked down and back up at everyone. They were all looking at each other or trying to keep their eyes open. Just as I was about to open my mouth a nurse in sea foam green scrubs knocked on the doorframe.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Hunter. I'm your nurse, Jackie. I'm going to take some blood samples, then take you to get some scans done downstairs in radiology." She was perky. Dear god was this woman perky. She was brunet with two braids hanging to her chest.

She came to me with a small kit and opened an alcohol swab and wiped around the crease of my elbow. I looked the other way as I saw Esme begin to rise.

"I'll be outside making a few phone calls and getting some coffee, anyone care to join?" she asked. She looked warily at the nurse who was procuring the needle and necessary tubes to collect the sample.

Everyone in the room smiled to themselves as Alice headed to the door as did Jasper and Rosalie.

"I need a nap. I'll come by and check up on you I a few hours." Announce Alice. She took Jasper's hand and headed out the door.

"Be good kid," Rose said and she smiled and left.

With them gone it was just Edward, Emmett and I—oh and nurse caffeine.

She tied the tourniquet tighter around my arm and I looked away as I felt the sharp pain. I winced for a few seconds and relaxed once the burning sting was gone. She quickly filled the vials and labeled them accordingly.

"I'll be right back after I drop these off at the lab for testing." She said and she took her kit and left the room.

I lied back into the bed closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

There was a clearing of someone's throat before they spoke up, "Layla, can we talk to you for a minute?" it was Edward.

I opened my eyes looking at them both. Edward came to sit by my left side and Emmett moved off the wall to the foot of my bed.

"Last night, Emmett had to reset your leg. After doing so he and doctor Chambers opened you up to remove a shard of glass from your heart. Because there were so many injuries, they had to do what's called an exploratory surgery. There major calcifications on your collar bone wrists and other places." He looked down at his hands and fiddled.

"What's calcification mean?" I asked Emmett.

He cleared his throat, "Basically the bone has been broken or fractured leading to a buildup of calcium in the spot. It happens mostly with unset broken bones."

Edward looked up, "It's also a major sign of abuse."

My eyes widened, _they can't possibly know about this_. They can't. They can't. Dear God, tell me they don't.

"You and I both know that the foster system has seen more than it's fair share of abuse and negligence but I never thought my daughter would be in that statistic—to be fair, I never thought I would have a daughter. But now I do and I can't just sit by while doctor's come and tell me someone used you as a punching bag and paycheck. It's unacceptable. It's barbaric. And it's inhumane."

I stared at him not talking. I couldn't take it all in and hold a conversation—that's just not how my brain works. I don't talk, I don't move. I don't do anything.

Emmett looked down and took a few steps back, "I'm going to go catch a nap in the on call room. I'll check on you in a few hours."

He couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Once the door shut I looked down at my IV and frowned—now I was repelling people.

Edward moved his seat closer to my bed and placed his hands a few inches from my forearm, "Look I know I left you in Forks with virtually strangers to you. I know I haven't been around a lot since we met but I am trying, Layla. You've been alone for sixteen years without a family or stability. All I'm asking of you is to give me a chance here. For the time being I'm not signing the papers."

"You're making me stay?" I asked confused.

"I'm certainly not letting you stay in the foster system. I know what I did when Bella told me about the pregnancy was outrageous. I want to make it up to you in the only way I know how: I want you to come live with me, back in Forks."

"But you live in Seattle…" I stated.

He nodded, "Not anymore. In the next couple of weeks I will be looking for a replacement to fill my position here. With that being said, you will stay with Esme and Carlisle attending Forks High School while I look for a new house. I've already contacted your school, social worker, and foster family, it's all taken care of."

I balked, "So you just uprooted me without asking?"

A flash of confusion crossed his face and went back to all business, "Excuse me?" he asked. "I am trying to make a better life for you, Layla, not uproot you."

I pulled away form him, "Edward, this is not okay. Every moment of my life has been about being uprooted and shifted to another place. I haven't had a stable place to stay, and up until two minutes ago, this was the longest I've lasted in one home. Now you go and just make more plans for me without even asking—or acknowledging the fact that I wasn't there to talk about them. Please just leave me alone right now."

He sat back in his chair. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He stood from his chair clearing his throat and making his way to the door. In a split second he rounded and turned back to me.

"You know what? No, I will not leave you alone. Let's get this straight Layla, you are my child and I am your father. Whether you like it or not, I am in charge of you. I make the plans, you follow along—that's how parenting works. I get that you have been on your own but you're not anymore. This is a real family dynamic and you're going to have to understand that. You will be attending school in Forks, you will be moving in with Esme and Carlisle, and you will do it with a smile on your face." He stood there with his arms crossed breathing heavily.

I looked at him wide eyes and did something totally unexpected: I cried. Bawled like a fucking baby actually.

Edward's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to freak out. Through my teary eyes I saw him move closer to me on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry," Edward began coming closer to me but I shook my head.

I took in a ragged breath, "No, it's not that…" I wiped my face but the tears kept falling down my cheeks, "I've never had someone yell at me before because they cared." I wailed.

He looked shocked than sat down beside me, "I'm sorry for yelling, but not for what I've said. You are living with us in Forks—you deserve to have the same upbringing Bella and I both had. Whether you like it or not, you are moving to Forks when you are discharged."

I nodded my head and gave a small smile, "O-okay."

After a few minutes of silence and my trying to calm down, the nurse came inside and began to unhook some wires so I could be taken for x-rays.

The nurse began to wheel me out when Edward walked beside the bed, "You're going to be there for a few hours, I'm going to the house to pick up a few things but I'll be back hopefully before you get out."

I smiled and nodded my head as the nurse stopped by the bank of elevators and pressed the up button. Once we were in radiology they began the serious of tests. X rays, cat scans, weird ones I can't ever pronounce. I was in there for a total of about 4 hours when the nurse finally came and got me saying we could go back down.

She wheeled the bed back to my room and hooked me back up to all the wires and machines. Edward wasn't back yet and I looked up at the clock hanging up above the TV that was mounted to the wall: 9:56.

Turning on the TV I allowed myself to sink into the pillows behind me. I could feel myself slipping back into sleep while watching _Friends_ reruns.

That night I dreamt it was Christmas. We were all in the living room at Carlisle and Esme's next to a very large tree. The house was decorated and the fire was blazing behind us. It was my dream to have a nice Christmas like this. A whole family around a tree just happy to be around each other—no screaming kids asking where their presents are, no foster parents wasting your check on cigarettes and booze for themselves—just love for everyone. It was a dream I was hoping would be a reality.

**Sorry it took so long! I know this chapter is kind of a hold over, and I'm sorry! I hope y'all enjoy!** I'll make it up to y'all with another one really soon


End file.
